


My Heart Will Go On

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Classism, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Infertility, Mild Sexual Content, Period Typical Attitudes, RMS Titanic, Tragedy, Whirlwind Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: Two sisters working as maids, one young man working as a pastry chef, and one aristocratic family are all aboard the Titanic. Their lives will intersect in ways they could never imagine during the famously ill-fated journey...
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Every night in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I present to you my Titanic AU!!! 
> 
> I would like to point out, for those who have not read it, there is a beautiful Fantastic Beasts Titanic AU already, written several years ago featuring Gradence and Newtina called Ship of Dreams. You should read it because it's lovely. 
> 
> This is a totally different story, my own take on this kind of AU, I hope you enjoy it. Note the archive warning. Sadly, not all of our beloved characters will be making it off the ship alive. Not saying who (although you can feel free to reach out to me privately on Tumblr if you absolutely must know ahead of time. I'm blahdiblahdiblah1987), but yeah, there will be major character deaths here. 
> 
> I did do some historical research for this, but also took some creative liberties, and yes, there will be a few nods to the Titanic movie sprinkled around. Keep an eye out for some of the iconic outfits as well!
> 
> I made all the characters a little younger than they are the Fantastic Beasts universe, but kept the age gaps the same. So Queenie is 18, Tina is 20, Jacob is 22/23, Newt and Leta are 25, and Theseus is 33. 
> 
> I already have the story completely written. I will be posting every Sunday and Thursday. I have it all scheduled so that a chapter will be posted on April 15, the anniversary of the sinking. 
> 
> Thank you for Kemara for beta'ing and helping me through plot points whenever I got stuck!
> 
> Alright, enough rambling notes, let's get this started! I hope it's good!

_ 9 April 1912, sundown _

With the training sessions finally over, the two sisters walked arm in arm together on the deck, the salty breeze gently ruffling their hair and their simple, practical dresses. 

“I still can’t believe we got hired to work on the grandest ship in the world!” Queenie Goldstein gushed, her sparkling blue eyes wide with excitement. 

“So long as you remember we are here to work,” her sister Tina chided her gently, “this ship is pretty swell, but we’re here to work for the swells among the passengers.” 

“Still, there’s quite a lot here to enjoy in our off hours,” Queenie smiled. The two sisters walked on silently for a few more minutes just enjoying their free time, of which there would be little once the passengers began boarding tomorrow. 

Even Tina, ever the cynical one, had to admit this was the best job yet. She was used to hard, thankless work. The sisters had lost their parents to a cholera epidemic ten years earlier, at the ages of ten and eight, and had been on their own ever since. At first they’d gotten by through odd jobs and the kindness of strangers. As they grew older, they had been able to find steadier work, typically cleaning homes or restaurant kitchens. 

For the last two years, they’d been working as maids on luxury ocean liners. The pay was pretty decent, plus they got to visit some interesting places along the way. And now, here they were, on the largest, most luxurious ship in the world, on the eve of her maiden voyage. They were going to be part of history, and make some cash in the process. 

The breeze suddenly strengthened and blew Queenie’s hat right off her head. Tina tried to stifle her giggle as Queenie squealed and took off after the errant hat now sliding along the deck as though it had wheels. Each time she thought she had it, it slid some more, just out of reach. 

Finally, Queenie decided to chase her hat a little more aggressively, lunging for it. “Aha! Gotcha!” she cried out triumphantly, falling upon her hat, while simultaneously bowling over a portly, mustachioed young man also out for a stroll on the deck. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr…” she stammered out apologetically, but looked up and saw the man chuckling bemusedly. 

“Kowalski,” the man smiled kindly, standing up and offering Queenie a hand to help her up, “Jacob Kowalski. No worries, Miss…”

“Goldstein,” Queenie smiled flirtatiously, taking his hand and allowing him to help her up, “Queenie Goldstein. Again, I really am so sorry, Mr. Kowalski, you see, my hat, it just--”

“Please, don’t worry about it,” Jacob insisted, “no harm done. And you got your hat back. So, you wanna walk back together?” 

“Walk back where?” Queenie wondered, still taken by this man with the kind eyes and jubilant demeanor. 

“Why, back to your quarters, of course!” Jacob grinned, “I mean, I assume you’re crew as well? The payin’ folks don’t board till tomorrow.”

“Oh...right...of course,” Queenie stammered foolishly, “I mean, well, I was just walking with my sister and--”

“That her, running over toward us?” Jacob raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that’s Tina,” Queenie shook her head fondly, “always looking after me.”

“You alright there, Queenie? And…” Tina looked over uncertainly at Jacob.

“Jacob Kowalski, miss,” Jacob replied helpfully, “as I was just telling your sister, no harm done. So tell me, what are you two lovely ladies here for?”

“We’re maids, first class staterooms,” Tina answered, “how ‘bout you?” 

“I’m the pastry chef here, first class dining,” Jacob announced proudly. 

“Oh, you bake?” Queenie’s eyes widened with delight, “I love to bake too!” 

“Yeah, my grandma taught me, she was the best,” Jacob explained with a wistful expression, “as for me, I’m saving up money to open my own bakery one day.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Queenie sighed. 

“Well, I still got some saving up to do,” Jacob sighed longingly, “but I’m getting close. Maybe another year, year and a half, and I should be ready.” 

“I look forward to it,” Queenie smiled radiantly.

“In the meantime, I’ll make sure to sneak a few danishes for you every day that we’re here,” Jacob grinned back, then, turning to Tina, “and for you too, of course. Boy, I sure am glad to have made some friends here. This is quite a ship, isn’t it?”

“It sure is,” both sisters agreed. 

“Anyway, it was so nice meeting you two,” Jacob nodded politely, “but I gotta head back to the kitchen. Hope to see you around!” He waved jovially and the sisters stared after him as he walked off. 

“Nice fella,” Tina nodded approvingly, “but do you have to goggle after him like that? You just met him!”

“I’m not ‘goggling,’” Queenie insisted, rolling her eyes, “and so what if I just met him. He’s real sweet…”

“Just don’t fall too hard, we’re here to work,” Tina reminded her little sister. 

“And see that you don’t forget to have a little fun when you’re off duty,” Queenie chided her sister back. Tina swatted her with her own hat, but still gave off a little twinkle in her eye, letting her sister know that, indeed, she was ready as ever to enjoy this wonderful new ship. 

_ 10 April 1912, morning _

The family stepped out of the two cars that brought them as uniformed liveries began unloading their luggage to bring aboard. 

Lord Alastair Scamander, the 11th Earl of Hufflepuff, and his wife, the Countess Prudence Scamander stepped out of their car, followed by their younger son, Newton, who was called Newt by everyone except his parents. From the car right behind them, their elder son Theseus emerged, before gallantly offering a hand to help his wife Leta out. 

Leta, always up on the latest fashions, was resplendent in a perfectly tailored white suit with blue pinstripes, and an enormous matching hat with a striped bow. The Countess was slightly less fashionable though no less resplendent in her gray day gown with lavender piping along the edges and a floral hat atop her gray streaked cinnamon hair. The men were dressed in fine day suits and hats, though Newt held his in his hands. He didn’t like wearing hats when he could avoid them.

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about,” Newt grumbled, looking more like a surly teenager than the man of 25 that he was, “It doesn’t look any bigger than the Mauritania.”

“You can be blase about some things, Newt, but not Titanic,” Theseus clapped his younger brother teasingly on the shoulder, “it’s over a hundred feet longer than Mauritania, and far more luxurious!”

“Oh Newt, must you be such a curmudgeon about traveling with your family?” Leta chided her brother in law lightly, “I know, it’ll be positively a bore compared to all the traveling you’ve done on your own, but at least try to enjoy our company.”

“Of course,” Newt smiled apologetically at his brother and sister in law. It wasn’t their fault he was so miserable, after all, “It’s not you, it’s just…” he trailed off with a sigh. 

“Mother and Father have been on the war path again, about getting him married,” Theseus whispered in his wife’s ear, “and he’s pretty sore about it.” Leta nodded sympathetically. 

The Scamander family boarded the ship and were led to their rooms. Leta and Theseus had a suite to themselves, while the Earl and the Countess had a two bedroom parlour right across the hall, of which Newt was to take the second bedroom. 

Even Newt had to admit the room was quite lovely. He had traveled extensively in his young life, generally with the best accommodations, and still, nothing could compare to this. There was a sitting room that would not have looked out of place at a hotel on land, with fresh flowers and a tea tray already set out to welcome them. The two bedrooms were spacious for a ship cabin, and they had large windows with sea views. Sure, Newt dreaded the inevitable socializing he was going to be forced into, but at least the facilities would be quite enjoyable. 

“Aren’t you going to join us on deck as we push off?” his mother asked him, as she and her husband set their things down and headed right back out.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Newt waved his hand dismissively. 

“And so it begins,” his father sighed dramatically, “already sulking, refusing to join in-”

“It’s not like I’ve never ridden a ship before,” Newt snapped, “I’ve seen a hundred send offs. And with the inevitable crowds and noise on the deck, it’s all positively ghastly,” he grimaced.

“Alastair, let’s not argue,” Prudence said warningly to her husband, then turning back to her son, “you can stay for now, but we do expect you at tea, Newton.”

“Of course you do,” Newt muttered sullenly, before resignedly grumbling, “I promise I will join you for tea.” 

His parents pretended not to notice their son’s obvious misery and left for the deck without another word. Newt hung his hat and jacket on the rack, loosened his tie, and then flopped down on his bed. He tried to remind himself it was just a week, but it wasn’t really. Once they arrived in New York, it would be three months of more parties and social functions, while his parents shamelessly tried to foist upon him every eligible young lady they came across…

Newt heard the door to the stateroom open, and thinking one of his parents might have returned for a moment, he peeked out from his room. He relaxed considerably when he saw it was just the maid. He flopped back down on his bed and pulled out a book. He was quite quickly interrupted, however, when the maid emitted an ear-splitting shriek. 

Newt came running out of his room to find the poor maid sprawled out on the floor, her skirts around her waist revealing her drawers, while a tiny scops owl flew around her, squawking loudly. 

Newt exasperatedly put his arms on his hips. “Pickett, get back here! Leave the poor girl alone!” 

The owl flew back to him and perched himself on Newt’s shoulder pecking at his collar. The maid sat up and adjusted her skirts, blushing in embarrassment. Newt approached her and held out a hand to help her up.

“I’m so sorry, Miss…”

“Goldstein,” Tina muttered, taking Newt’s hand and allowing him to help her up, though she continued to stare suspiciously at the owl, “I’m assigned to your family’s rooms, Mr. Scamander. Or is it Lord, or sir? I’m American, I don’t fully get all the titles...”

Newt chuckled softly while helping her up. “It’s fine, I find it all a load of rubbish really.”

As Tina stood up, Newt got a good look at her and was completely struck by her beauty. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but found himself stumbling for words. “Thank you, erm, for, well, you’ve clearly done a splendid job here,” he rambled, “and again, I am truly sorry, Pickett, erm, that’s his name, you see, my owl…” he shrugged helplessly, not knowing what else to say.

“I see,” was all Tina could say, still holding Newt’s hand even though she didn’t need to anymore. She couldn’t get enough of his eyes, dazzling blue-green eyes that matched the very sea they were sailing…

They continued staring for another moment before realizing their hands were still clasped and immediately dropping them. 

“Erm…” Newt rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, then turned to look at Pickett. “You really ought to apologize to Miss Goldstein,” he rebuked the little owl, then turning back to Tina, explained, “he’s a bit wary around strangers, but he’s really not bad once you get to know him…”

The little owl hopped down Newt’s arm to get a closer look at Tina, and she couldn’t help the little smile that broke out. “He wouldn’t happen to like danishes, would he?”

Newt was struck by surprise that this pretty young woman was expressing interest in one of his creatures. That was something that never happened with the debutantes he usually spoke with. 

“Maybe...just a little, we don’t want to spoil him more than he already is,” Newt nodded, a shy smile gracing his lips as Tina pulled a small piece of pastry out of her pocket. 

They watched together, mesmerized, as Pickett took a few pecks at the danish before flying back up to Newt’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for that,” Newt nodded, as Tina stepped away.

“It’s fine,” Tina said, “he’s pretty cute, actually.”

“I agree,” Newt smiled softly, “well, he’ll definitely be happy to see you when you come around each day.”

“I’ll make sure to keep a treat handy,” Tina nodded.

“Just one thing…” Newt bit his lip nervously, “please don’t tell my parents he’s here. They didn’t want me bringing any of my pets along.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tina assured him, backing out the door while hoping the handsome young man she was serving didn’t notice her blushing, “well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around…” and with that, she stumbled out of the stateroom. 

“I look forward to it,” Newt murmured after she left, his cheeks stinging furiously from his own blushing. 


	2. Far across the distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's parents insist on introducing him to every Eligible Young Lady aboard, and he'd getting quite irritated about it...

_ 10 April 1912, night _

Dinner was every bit as wretched as Newt had expected. Well, except for the food, which was quite superb and made for a decent distraction. 

The Earl and Countess of Hufflepuff had wasted no time in getting to work on Newt’s matrimonial prospects. Just because they were traveling, didn’t mean they were on vacation, at least not from that. Theseus and Leta, while somewhat sympathetic, were not really of any help either. 

Newt was forced to sit next to a Miss Cordelia Worthington. Both families then excruciatingly attempted to push them into a conversation neither of them wanted. Fortunately for Newt, there were no major faux pas this time, no embarrassments. He supposed that was somewhat of an accomplishment for him.

When the dessert course was blessedly cleared away, and the men and women stood up to go their separate ways, Newt took the opportunity to head back to his room early. He briefly considered going out to the deck, but then decided he’d have plenty of time for that tomorrow. He was hoping to take some time to add to his sketchbook in the daylight. 

He returned to his room just as Tina was leaving, presumably from having done the nightly preparations for the family to sleep. He saw her walking down the hall and thought about calling out to her, but wasn’t sure what to say. He shrugged and went into the room. Perhaps if they ran into each other tomorrow, they could talk about Pickett or something. 

Now off duty, Tina headed down to the servants’ dining hall for a snack. Her schedule required an early dinner, and now at 10 pm, she was hungry again. Just as she was coming in, she found Queenie and Jacob leaving, arm in arm and clearly very taken with each other. 

“Oh, Teenie!” Queenie exclaimed as soon as she noticed her sister, “we’re off to a little party down in the third class dining area, you wanna join us?” 

“I guess,” Tina shrugged, “I just need to eat a little something first.” 

“That’s ok, we’ll wait,” Jacob offered. 

“Thanks,” Tina nodded, quickly running in to grab a piece of fruit before joining her sister and the pastry chef. 

The party was actually pretty fun. There was a bit of talk about an incident at launch (which Tina had missed, as she’d been busy with the Scamander suite), but overall, there was an air of celebration at the maiden voyage of the World’s Grandest Ship. Even for third class, it was exciting. In fact, the third class accommodations were about as good here as the second class on other ships. 

Tina always did enjoy dancing, and on this night, she danced with a bunch of other crewmates, including Jacob. It did not escape her notice, however, that Jacob and Queenie spent much of the night together, whether dancing, or standing closely in the corner whispering to each other. 

As Tina and Queenie got back to their shared bunk and undressed for bed, Queenie positively gushed about Jacob. 

“I think he might be the one, Teenie,” she practically swooned.

“He’s a nice fella and all, but you’ve only known him for a day,” Tina reminded her sister, “surely you’re not in love already!”

“I believe I am,” Queenie insisted, “besides, what would you know? You keep telling me you’ve never been in love!” 

“I just think it’s a bit soon to be making grand statements, that’s all,” Tina crossed her arms defensively, “besides, how do you know this isn’t just like all the other times you insisted you were in love?”

“This is different!” Queenie snapped at her skeptical sister, “ _ He _ is different! Jacob ain’t like the others, I know it!” 

Tina sighed. She didn’t want to argue with her sister. She worried for her, of course, but ultimately, Queenie was her own person. They’d always disagreed about love and neither of them had ever changed the other’s mind, and it wasn’t likely to ever happen. 

“Listen, Queenie,” Tina reached out to squeeze her sister’s hand, “I’m happy you guys get on so nicely. Just...be careful? Please? Don’t let him be a distraction from what we need to do.”

“Of course,” Queenie promised, “I always carry out my duties. Just in my free time...I like spending time with Jacob. And I want to see where this goes, you know?”

“I understand,” Tina sighed resignedly, “you know I’m always looking out for you.”

“Maybe you need to let me look out for you, now and then,” Queenie replied, “maybe Jacob’s got a friend in the kitchens…”

“Oh no, absolutely not!” Tina interjected, “I’m not interested in all that. Not for now, anyway.”

“If you say so,” Queenie said in a sing-song voice, “but I wanna see you happy too, you know.”

“I already am,” Tina insisted, “and if I ever do meet a nice fella, you’ll be the first to know, I promise.”

The two sisters hugged and got into bed. They were going to be up very early, after all. 

_ 11 April 1912, afternoon _

Lunch had been blessedly private, with just the family, but even so, Newt was exhausted. All his parents could talk about was the upcoming dinner this evening, and two more eligible young ladies who would be there and how he just had to like at least one of them. 

Luckily, Newt had already found a nice spot on the deck for sketching. He’d spent the morning sketching various birds as the ship approached the coast of Ireland, and then sat in harbor taking on more passengers. Now they were finally out to open sea, and Newt was looking forward to perhaps catching a glimpse of whales or dolphins. 

Sure enough, he got his wish. For the first time since boarding yesterday, Newt felt actual delight as a small pod of dolphins breached the surface. He adjusted his position, perching himself on the railing, and sketching furiously. 

This was the enjoyable part of traveling, the wind in his untameable cinnamon hair, the scent of the sea, and the glimpse of wild sea creatures. Here, without anyone nearby to stifle him with social expectations, he was free to be himself, the odd, eccentric younger son who preferred wildlife to other humans. 

“Newt! Good God, Newt, get down from there!” he heard his brother calling out. 

Grumbling, Newt folded up his sketchbook, and agilely jumped down from the railing. His brother and sister in law were both running toward him, Theseus looking pale and Leta clutching a hand to her heart. 

“You nearly gave us both a coronary!” Leta chided him. 

“I do this every time,” Newt insisted, “I’ve yet to fall over. Come, look!” he beckoned them over to show them the dolphins, still breaching alongside them.

“Quite nice,” Theseus admitted, “though I still fail to see why you need to hang yourself halfway to the sea when you can see them just fine from here.”

“I wanted a better look,” Newt shrugged. 

“Please don’t scare me like that again,” Leta demanded. 

“Oh, alright,” Newt rolled his eyes good naturedly, “but only for you.”

“Not for your poor old brother’s sake?” Theseus raised a teasing eyebrow. 

“Sorry, it’s my right as a little brother to make you crazy,” Newt shot back with a mischievous grin, “it is only the lady I see fit to indulge here. Besides, Leta was my best friend long before she was your wife.” 

“There’s my favorite brother in law,” Leta chuckled, “now, we did come out here for a reason, your parents are looking for you.”

“Again?” Newt groaned.

“You can’t avoid them the entire trip,” Theseus warned, “and we can’t spend the entire trip covering for you. But,” he gave a small conspiratorial smile, “I suppose we can manage for one afternoon.” 

“How very gracious,” Newt pouted, inching back to the railing and opening his sketchbook back up. Of course, by now, the dolphins were gone.

_ 11 April 1912, evening _

Evening came and with it, the stuffy white tie dress code and, as expected, two more eligible young ladies. Newt had promised his brother he’d be a little more cooperative after Theseus had spent the afternoon covering for him so that he could stay outside avoiding people, so he did smile and make idle conversation with the two fawning young ladies.

It was no less excruciating than the previous evening, however. This time, Newt didn’t even wait for dessert to be cleared. He scarfed down the perfect chocolate souffle and then excused himself. His father grumbled about him once again skipping out on the men’s hour, but Newt didn’t care. He’d done his part and he was finished for today. 

Tina finished turning down the sheets on the beds to get them ready for the family to sleep. She would have left, except for that adorable little owl named Pickett. Every time she came by the room now, the little bird squawked for a treat. 

“Don’t worry little guy, I didn’t forget about you,” she crooned, holding out a palm full of crumbs and giggling as Pickett pecked away. 

The door opened, and she startled. They weren’t supposed to be back yet...She turned around and found herself face to face with the handsome Scamander son, a bemused smile gracing his lips as he watched her feed his pet. 

“I see he’s quite taken with you,” Newt said softly. 

“Oh yeah, we’re buddies now,” Tina explained, “every time I come in here, I make sure to have a little something for him.”

They both smiled at each other before blushing and looking away. After an evening forced to attempt to entertain young ladies who would never care one whit about his pets, Newt found Tina’s interest in Pickett incredibly refreshing. 

“Your parents on the way?” Tina asked nervously, “Should we hide him?”

“Oh no, I left a bit early,” Newt grimaced, then, as he plopped down on the couch, he found himself suddenly spilling everything to this maid, things he’d never even confided in his own brother. 

“They’re relentless!” he complained, “Obsessed with getting me married off, and it’s just party after party, lady after insufferable lady, and I’m expected to like one of them well enough to marry, and...I’m sorry, I can’t imagine you care to listen to me complain,” Newt looked up apologetically at Tina.

“It’s OK,” Tina said kindly, “Clearly it’s been a rough evening...If you don’t mind my asking, what have you got against getting married?”

“Nothing, actually,” Newt admitted, “it’s just…” he blushed crimson, “I’m rather hoping to marry for love. My brother did, and I don’t see why I should expect anything less for myself. I mean, would you?”

“I...I suppose not,” Tina agreed, “see, my parents are gone now, it’s just me and my sister. And we look after each other just fine, by working hard. So yeah, I don’t see any reason to marry at all unless it’s for love either. I’m sorry you’re being pressured, that really ain’t right. I hope you do find what you’re looking for, one day.”

“I appreciate the support, truly,” Newt gave Tina a grateful smile, “and, well, thank you. For listening to me. I’m sure you’d rather be doing anything else rather than listening to the boring prattle of a spoilt young gentleman.”

“It’s fine, really,” Tina bit her lip shyly, “you know, your types don’t usually talk to the likes of me. It’s...kinda nice that you do.” 

“Oh,” Newt said softly, “well, I’m happy to continue, if you like it. I...I quite like talking to you,” he admitted bashfully. 

“Well, I know you’re tired but…” Tina started, wondering what had gotten into herself, but pressed forward anyway, “I’m on my way to a little party. Not quite what you’re used to, but I think you might actually like it. Wanna come?”

“I’d love to!” Newt’s face immediately brightened, and Tina returned a radiant smile. 

Newt ignored the stares as he followed Tina to the lower decks, still in his white tie tux with tails, through the maze of third class corridors. As they arrived, he delighted in the scene around him. In one corner, a trio of musicians played instruments. Not like the fancy string quartet upstairs, but lively, jaunty tunes. 

The surroundings were cozy, but the people were clearly enjoying themselves. Some sat on the side drinking beer and tapping their toes, while others got up and danced. Tina started pulling him out to the dance floor.

“I only know how to waltz…” Newt started to say.

“Then I’ll show you how we dance down here!” Tina offered with an impish grin, “come on!” 

Newt followed her out to the dancing area. He placed an arm on Tina’s waist while she placed a hand on his shoulder. They clasped their free hands together and locked eyes for a moment. It seemed just like the waltzes Newt was used to, except that for once, he was quite happy with the young woman in his arms. He was starting to feel even a little dizzy, in a good way. And not just from twirling around. That had not happened at the myriad balls his parents forced him to attend…

The new number started, and Newt was quickly reminded that this was not a waltz. Tina took the lead in a lively jig, and Newt followed. They talked as they danced, easily and freely. At one point, he and Tina clasped hands together and just spun and spun, and Newt laughed harder than he’d laughed in a long time. 

After the music stopped, he and Tina stumbled dizzily over to a table, laughing together. 

“Well, well, well,” an amused female voice called out, and both Newt and Tina looked up together at the blond woman hanging off the arm of her short heavy-set dance partner, “Teen, you care to introduce me to your new friend here?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Scamander, this is my sister, Queenie,” Tina proudly introduced her sister, “and this here is Jacob Kowalski, the pastry chef.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance,” Newt nodded, with a genuine smile, “Mr. Kowalski, I must say, your desserts are spectacular.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scamander,” Jacob beamed at having been complimented by a passenger who got to experience his best creations, “and you can call me Jacob. We’re glad to have you here with us.”

“And you can call me Newt,” Newt replied, “all of you. It is so refreshing to meet people I actually want to be with.” 

“Well, we like being with you too, right?” Tina smiled, twirling a lock of hair that had escaped from her bun, while Queenie and Jacob nodded enthusiastically, “We’d love for you to come back down here tomorrow night.”

“I look forward to it, Tina,” Newt said earnestly. He was tempted to reach out and tuck the wisp of escaped hair behind Tina’s ear but held himself back, contenting himself to just gaze into her eyes for a moment. They were beautiful and captivating, reminding him of salamanders. 

“Newt, where have you been?” Theseus raised an eyebrow as he saw Newt coming down the hall, just as he was returning to his room. 

Newt knew he was in a bit of disarray. His jacket was casually slung over his shoulder, his white bowtie was askew, and his hair was messier than ever. “Just out for a bit of fresh air,” he answered, “quite windy out there tonight, as you can see.”

“I’ll say,” Theseus grimaced, “well, good night. Sleep well.”

“You too,” Newt murmured as he quietly tiptoed into his suite so as not to wake his parents. 

Once in his room, he quietly undressed himself without ringing for the valet. It wouldn’t do to bother him at this hour. As he slipped under the covers, he could not stop thinking of Tina. Even the fact that she’d made the bed he was laying in made his heart pound harder. He could not wait to see her again tomorrow…

“So, how ‘bout that Mr. Scamander?” Queenie teased as she and Tina got ready for bed. 

“Oh, come off it, Queen,” Tina huffed, though not without her cheeks reddening, “It’s not like you and Jacob.”

“I dunno…” Queenie trailed off suggestively, “he likes you a lot.”

“He likes my company,” Tina shrugged.

“He thinks you’re pretty,” Queenie goaded.

“And even if he did, he knows his place, and mine,” Tina let a small sigh escape. 

“You never know,” Queenie murmured softly in the dark, as Tina rolled onto her side to go to sleep, “you never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts below! And make sure to check back in on Sunday for the next chapter!!


	3. And spaces between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights party, Newt and Tina are eager to see each other again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday! Time for an update! Enjoy!

_ 12 April 1912, morning _

“You’re looking chipper this morning,” Leta remarked to Newt over breakfast. 

“I am on the world’s grandest ship, I got to see some dolphins yesterday, and I’m surrounded by my adoring family,” Newt quipped back.

“Will whoever kidnapped my little brother please return him,” Theseus muttered suspiciously. 

“Well, I, for one, am happy to see Newton adjusting,” Prudence said brightly, “might you be interested in taking Miss Huntington for a walk? You seemed to get on well last night.”

“I have something I need to check in the room first,” Newt bit his lip nervously, before hurriedly excusing himself from the table.

“I wonder what that’s all about?” Prudence watched his back as he trotted off.

“If he actually does take the young lady for a walk, I’ll not ask questions,” Alastair grumbled from behind his newspaper. 

Newt slowed down as he turned the corner to the hallway of his suite. He hopelessly tried to smooth down his hair and calm his fluttering heart. He approached his door slowly, turned the handle, and…

Walked into a freshly done suite with no sign of Tina Goldstein, who must have just finished and left. Disappointed, Newt went into his room to check on Pickett, who was still pecking at some fresh crumbs. Indeed, she had been here recently. 

But, Newt reminded himself, it was no bother, he was going to see her tonight, after all. Still, it was only 10 in the morning, and he rather hoped he didn’t have to wait all day long to see her…

He walked back out of the suite. Perhaps he might catch her strolling on the deck if she was between jobs. He headed over to the deck, and found his mother and Leta walking together with Miss Huntington. 

“Ah, just the man we were looking for! My best friend and favorite brother in law!” Leta gushed, and Newt knew there was no getting out of it.

Leta was wearing a mint green silk day gown with a red sash, and the nervous young lady she was escorting was wearing an equally elaborate white and yellow dress. 

“Here, Franny, dear,” Prudence nudged the young lady closer to her son, “Leta and I will be right behind you two.”

Newt politely took Franny Huntington’s arm to escort her for a walk around the deck, all the while knowing his mother and sister in law were ten feet behind them, chaperoning, while he himself had a different young lady on his mind.

Newt mostly gave one word answers while his date chattered away, and soon he found himself unconsciously steering them toward the Third Class section. 

“Newton!” his mother called out, “you need to pay more attention to where you’re walking!” 

Newt, who was, at this point, craning his neck, hoping for a glimpse of Tina, immediately blushed crimson, stammering, “Oh! I hadn’t noticed! I was...erm..hoping to catch a glimpse of dolphins again, and it’s easier to see from lower down…”

“Oh, you think we might see dolphins?” Franny exclaimed.

“I saw some yesterday,” Newt muttered, still scanning for any sign of Tina, before finally deciding that he was done with this little stroll, “I’m sorry, but I need to...see, erm, I promised my brother I’d meet him at the pool for a swim.”

“Theseus didn’t mention that to me,” Leta scrunched her face, puzzled.

“Didn’t he?” Newt squawked out in an unnaturally high pitch, “well, we have arranged to swim, so I need to get going. Lovely stroll, Miss Huntington.”

“Likewise, Mr. Scamander,” she replied demurely, “shall I be seeing you at dinner?”

Newt was already halfway back up the deck and didn’t hear. “I’m so sorry he just ran off like that,” Prudence huffed, “but of course, he’ll be with us for dinner, and I’ll see to it he behaves.”

“He is acting a bit strangely today,” Leta sighed as she and her mother in law turned back as well.

“Perhaps his brother knows what’s behind it,” Prudence suggested. 

“Yes, I’ll have to ask Theseus. If anyone knows anything about what Newt might be up to, it would be him.” 

As Newt nervously fumbled with his key to get into his suite, Theseus stepped right out of his room across the hall. 

“Newt!” he called out, “aren’t you supposed to be out walking with Miss Huntington?” 

“Oh, we’re already done with that,” Newt smiled, hoping it looked at least halfway genuine.

“Done, or did you run off in the middle?” Theseus asked suspiciously.

“Done, I promise,” Newt insisted, finally getting his key in the lock and opening the door. His heart sank as he noted the new flower arrangement, which meant he’d missed Tina again. He wanted to go back outside and try trawling the lower decks again, but Theseus was still looking at him questioningly, so he slipped inside with a promise that he’d see him at lunch. 

Once alone in his room, Newt sank down onto the couch and hid his face in his hands. He was a man obsessed, and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it. 

When it was time for lunch, Theseus knocked on his door. Newt was actually just getting ready to leave. He stared at his brother in the doorway. “Did you really not trust me to show up for lunch?”

“I don’t know what to think!” Theseus exclaimed as they strode down the hall together, “you’ve been acting positively bizarrely all day. Leta and mother have both commented on it. You better hope father doesn’t catch on…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Newt insisted, while inwardly resolving to pull himself together until it was time to see Tina again. 

_ 12 April 1912, evening _

Newt did a pretty good job of it, all things considered. At least, nobody bothered him between lunch and dinner, he arrived at dinner on time, and Miss Huntington didn’t seem at all bothered by how he’d run out on her earlier. 

She did ask Theseus how his swim with Newt had gone, and Theseus said it went well without missing a beat, shooting Newt his customary we’ll-talk-about-this-later glare as soon as she’d turned away. 

Newt did leave as soon as dessert was cleared away, but as this was the third night in a row that he’d declined to join the other men for cigars and brandy, nobody made too much of a fuss beyond a few half-hearted entreaties that he should join them. 

This time, when Newt approached his suite, he knew he hadn’t missed Tina. She always prepared the room at this time, before the family returned from their after dinner activities. And he’d promised to accompany her again tonight, so he knew she’d wait for him. 

What he wasn’t prepared for was the way his heart positively sang the moment he saw her. He had waited all day to see her, and now that he finally could, he was overjoyed. 

“You ready?” Tina asked breathlessly, smiling so widely, her dimple showed. She had tried not to think of him too much while going about her work all day, but now that he was here, she was excited to spend time with him and felt flutters in both her heart and her stomach. 

“I have been waiting all day for this,” Newt admitted, not even caring how desperate he sounded. 

Tina nodded and off they went, just as they had the previous evening. 

“Hey, Newt!” Jacob waved him over, “glad you could make it!” He affectionately clapped Newt on the back, a gesture that Newt wasn’t very used to, but he immediately liked the acceptance and friendship that it clearly implied. 

“I’m glad to be here too,” Newt replied, taking the mug of beer Jacob offered. 

“Well, now, just a few sips till the music starts up. Then you and me gotta take care of our ladies,” Jacob winked. Newt blushed fiercely at that, but also wondered...might it be like that between him and Tina? Dare he try…?

The music started up, and he joined Tina out on the floor. Just like the previous evening, they laughed together as they enthusiastically danced. They got the chance to talk and laugh some more, as they continued to enjoy the party. Tina particularly enjoyed hearing amusing tales about all of Newt’s pets, of which he had many more than just Pickett. Newt’s heart soared. He wished he could stay all night and all day with his new friends, but most especially Tina.

The music slowed to a tempo Newt was more familiar with. He gripped Tina’s waist tighter and pulled her closer to him, gazing directly into her salamander eyes as they glided across the floor together to a more secluded corner. The song ended, but Newt continued holding Tina around the waist, and they continued to gaze breathlessly at each other.

Newt slowly inched his face closer and placed his lips on Tina’s, gently at first, but then firmly, and hungrily as his heart just gave way to passion. 

Tina recovered from the initial moment of shock, realizing just how much she liked this, and how right it felt. As Newt held her tighter to him, one hand pressing against the small of her back, and the other tangling in her hair, she drew her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips right back against his in an enthusiastic reply. 

At this moment, they were just Newt and Tina, sharing their hearts as they kissed. It was both passionate and tender, and it didn’t matter that he was an aristocrat and she was a maid. 

Except, Tina realized, her heart sinking to her stomach, that it did matter. She could never really have him, nor could he have her. The gulf between them was wider than the sea they were crossing. It could never be. 

And so, with a heavy heart, Tina pulled back. “I’m sorry, Mr. Scamander, we shouldn’t do this…” she murmured painfully, wrenching herself away, and turning on her heel. 

Hearing Tina revert to formally addressing him was like a punch to his gut. “Tina! Wait! please!” Newt called out after her, with a deeply wounded expression on his face. Tina turned to face him for a moment, and he could see the indecision weighing on her, but ultimately she shook her head and turned back away.

Newt watched her go, painfully confused, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s a lot to think about,” Jacob said softly, “you know, all the obstacles you’d be facing. She’s scared.”

“We can figure something out!” Newt insisted, running his fingers through his hair.

“I agree,” Jacob nodded, “but she seems to need a little more time to think about it. Listen, Newt,” Jacob patted his shoulder again, “why don’t you sleep on it, and try to talk to her in the morning? She takes breakfast at around 5, in the staff room. You can try catching her after breakfast before she has to work, and talk it out.”

“Thank you, Jacob,” Newt said gratefully.

“That’s what friends are for,” Jacob grinned and winked. 

“Friends. Yes,” Newt smiled back, realizing that, for the second time in his life, he had someone he could truly call a friend. 

He returned dejectedly to his room. Thankfully, his parents were already asleep, and he didn’t run into Theseus or Leta either. He was able to quickly undress and lay on his bed, ruminating over the events of the evening, and thinking about what to say to Tina when he next saw her, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

“Teenie, you really should give him a chance,” Queenie implored, “you both clearly adore each other, and I saw you back there, you enjoyed it when he kissed you!”

“I know I did,” Tina whispered miserably, “but you know it could never really work. His parents would never allow it…”

“He’s a big boy, he doesn’t have to listen to his parents if he doesn’t want to,” Queenie countered. 

“You know it’s not that simple,” Tina shook her head. 

“I think you guys have something there, and it’s worth a chance,” Queenie insisted, “all I’m saying is, give love a chance.”

“I’ve known him all of two days, how could you call it love?” Tina scoffed.

“Are you sure that it isn’t?” Queenie said softly. Tina contritely shook her head. Newt made her feel things she’d never felt before. She wanted, no needed, more of him. She really didn’t want to turn him away, she just didn’t see any other options. 

“If it is love, don’t you think maybe it’s worth trying to figure out a way to let it happen?” Queenie pointed out. 

Tina didn’t answer. She knew Queenie was right on some level, or, at the very least, she wanted Queenie to be right. She turned on her side, willing herself to sleep, feeling more miserable and confused than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squee! They kissed! But oooh, angst! Come back Thursday to see how this gets resolved!
> 
> As always, please share your thoughts below!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts below! Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
